Finding Destiny
by etch-n-sketch
Summary: ...the begining of the end, Dib strives to define his very existence while kicking some alien arse , a bloody ZADR just for ya'll


Author's Comments

Alright so this is my first fanfic ever…. so bare with me a little eh….

I would like to dedicate this to InvaderAqua the chick who inspired my to write this ZADR oh yeah it doesn't look like it yet but this will be a ZADR fic… and for ya'll who don't know what it let me enlighten you… it stands for Zim And Dib Romance so ya'll've been warned… enjoy!

Finding Destiny

"If you don't get out of my face, I'm gonna reach down your throat, snatch out your vocal cords and wrap them round your scrawny ass!" Dib's sun deprived skin drained, giving him a ghostly appearance. He knew his sister never spat out empty threats, and she was already measuring him up for his casket with her honey colored eyes. Slowly he slinked away from his terrifying sister's gaze, never letting her out of his sight so as to be sure that she wouldn't take it upon herself to attack him out of pure fury.

Once at the front door, he slung it open and sped outside, slamming it after him. For a moment he did nothing but stare at that chunk of wood that served as a barrier between him and his inevitably bloody death. His trance was broken by the sudden sensation of the cold. Goose pimples sprouted from his ghastly white skin, as the wind howled around him. Gathering his trench coat about him he stepped backwards into the white blanket of snow that covered the ground. Crunch the frozen grass under the earth's white frosting screamed as his booted feet smashed them into the icy ground. The massacre of the grass sprigs continued as he walked into the street, now like black glass. "Where the hell do I think I'm going, eh?" Dib blurted out to nobody in particular. "I have nowhere to hide, except…" he stopped and turned to his home now just a shadow in the winter night, lit by a sole window. He wanted ever so much to go back to his cavern of solitude, his hideaway from reality, the room that had been claimed for him since before his untimely birth.

His feet began to go forward against the now howling wind, the tread on his boots were just perfect for this kind of terrain, icy and wet. Steadily he was led down a familiar path, a path that had been worn from the frequency of his travels. This path took him to his obsession, his Zim, a lowly exiled alien who thirsts for the blood of humanity and the proverbial thumbs-up from his leaders, the Tallest. Slowly he made his way down this trodden path through the darkness with nothing but the sound of his own careful footsteps and the whine of the wind to keep him company.

Dib mumbled to himself, reliving Zim's pathetic attempts to conquer Earth, and one memory in particular stopped him in his tracks. Unconsciously he put his bone-ridden hand to his forehead; he could still feel the pain of that one Halloween night. With an audible sigh he dropped his hand and lowered his abnormally large head, "That stupid alien has put me through a lot, with his self-imploding schemes, there is no reason to even keep trying to foil his plans anymore he does all the work for me." And with this Dib's head drooped even lower. A feeling of complete uselessness hit Dib in the chest like a steamroller; he had no real purpose in his feeble existence, there was no real reason for him to alive, he was just another meat sack that wastes space and oxygen. He believed for the longest that he was put on this mud ball of a planet to protect it against the alien creatures that sometimes popped in unexpectedly, like rude uninvited guests to an exclusive party, but now he realized that throughout the times that the planet was in real danger he had no hand in its salvation, but rather stood by and watched the event as it unfolded as if it was a movie. "Granted, I did rescue my classmates from the moose… but other than that I have done nothing but sit back and watch Zim foil his own plans," Dib mumbled kicking a random, unsuspecting rock.

Vroooooom! Dib's head jerked up to this sudden sound, he turned quickly, loosing his balance in the process. His left foot slide out from under him and he landed hard onto the frozen tar, seconds later a strange purple, bubble-like object flew past him, inches from his scythe locked hair. "SHIT! That was close," Dib yelled to no one while climbing to his feet, with more than a little trouble, "wait a minute!" he continued, "that's Zim's voot-cruiser!" This realization made him quite anxious, for he had come to the conclusion that Zim was on his way back to his underground base. "If I sneak into his base, I could settle this whole alien thing tonight," Dib giddily spouted, "I will then showcase his corpse to the entire world! To Hell with those unbelievers! Those freaks that made fun of me and my head! I will prove to them once and for all that Zim is an alien bent on world domination!" Dib was so excited about this that he had started to jump around triumphantly and inevitably lost his footing, landing flat on his face. "I really need to stop talking to myself," Dib mumbled into the iced over road, the warm air from his mouth fogging up his glasses with each word.

more to come soon ya'll, this tis not over


End file.
